


5 Hours To Santa Monica

by Mila_Addwang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Danger, Drama, Gangsters, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mobsters, Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Addwang/pseuds/Mila_Addwang
Summary: Louis is the son of one of the most famous gangsters on the West coast, and Harry is the right hand and most reliable of the cartel's men. And despite the strange taste in clothes and cold eyes, Louis catches his breath at the sight of this man. Tommo comes up with a plan to make his father understand that his son needs someone special for the role of his bodyguard.Louis may have meant "bodyguard" literally, but no one should know that, right?Link of the original text: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3998601and here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/82349902-5-часов-до-санта-моники





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 часов до Санта-Моники](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520526) by ViStyL. 

Louis has always considered his life a gift of fate. Yeah, hell, he was never one of those teenagers, who always complain about his worthless life, begging for pocket money and looking for a job after school. Only just thinking about it makes a boy feel sick.

Tomlinson always did what he wanted, got what he wanted, spoke and thought only as he pleased. And the only rule haunted him all his life – never to contradict his father. But Tommo smartly handled it that gave him every privilege in his little dirty world.

He wasn't his father's blood son because, in fact, he just took him into his family. Louis knew who his parents were. And the boy knew he became an orphan because of the man, who later gave him a home.

Mark was the one, who gave the order to kill Louis' real father, with whom Tommo lived the ten worst years of his life. Taking the boy to his, Tomlinson never denied him anything. With no wife or children, he idolized Louis.

Louis was lying on a sun lounger by the pool when one of those girls, who're always waiting on him, giving him cranberry juice. The guy smiled and nodded and then the brunette left him.

\- Hey! – with a smile, Niall slumped onto the nearby lounger, taking off his glasses.

\- That's was fast. – Louis took a sip from his glass, not looking at his friend.

Niall was the son of one of the Irish gangsters. His father asked Mark for a favor: to let the younger Horan live in his villa for a while until Horan senior himself dealt with the problems in his mafia family.

Mark didn't care and Louis was glad of the company. Thus, Niall's been here more than a year, every weekend coming up with all sorts of dirty deeds he and Louis are so fond of to arrange. They are nineteen, but that doesn't prevent these two to be in the most expensive clubs, at the most raunchy parties, among the crowds of people under high.

The only obstacle to the commission of all these follies is Johnson – a bodyguard, who was hired by Mark to protect Louis. The problem is, this is the eighth bodyguard in the last year.

No, Louis doesn't drive them to suicide or anything he's just trying to get his way. What is it? It's nothing special.

If in the cartel someone had asked, who Harry Styles was, everyone would have answered that question.

Harry Styles – a man of high society, the owner of a stunning appearance and the best physical training. Able to handle several types of firearms and cold steel, has a high level of intelligence and glance of green eyes, which giving you the creeps on the back. Mr. Styles was the man who had always been near the head of the family and who carried out the most important assignments given personally by Mr. Tomlinson. And Harry was the one who drove Louis crazy.

His father preferred to keep Harry away from the others, so only a few of the cartel was allowed to contact Harry directly. But at the same time Styles was at the villa quite often, conducting a personal meeting with Mark, which allowed Louis to enjoy such a beautiful view. Obviously that no one in the house knew about his secret hobby and only Niall once caught him looking at Styles bathing in the Jacuzzi.

As one of the largest gangsters on the entire west coast of the state, Mark was virtually invulnerable. His main areas of activity were bootlegging and gambling so often spent time in Vegas. And, leaving there, he could leave instead of himself only one person, cold and incorruptible, faithful to the family and ready to sacrifice himself – Harry Styles.

Mark never worried about Louis getting in trouble because the boy always had his best people. But the man sincerely didn't understand why in the last year with the protection of Louis began to have so many problems. Tomlinson Jr. and then brushed aside one bodyguard after another, always finding strange and sometimes absurd reasons. However, each time he performed the whim of Louis and changed the guards, which became more and more difficult to find...

\- What's for today? – Horan put a toothpick in his mouth, throwing his hands behind his head.

\- I want to get rid of him today - says Tommo in a confident voice, glancing at Johnson.

\- Oh, no. – Niall rolls his eyes. – Why not just tell your father directly?

\- Are you kidding? – Louis gives his friend a judgmental look. – He would never let Harry descend to the level of a bodyguard. He's too important in his fucking business, so it's really funny.

The guy leans back on a small pillow, lying in the shade of a palm tree. Niall sighs and sits down, burying his toes in the sand by the pool.

\- Well, what's the plan this time? Are you again going to tell he molested you?

Louis laughs, remembering how his father threw a tantrum after he and Niall put Viagra in the previous bodyguard's drink. Louis began to flirt with him and, as a result, he began to molest to the guy and Niall took it on video and it turned out funny. And how stretched out the face of Mark while viewing the video! Louis was even a little sorry for the unfortunate victim of the draw because he flew out of the cartel-like a cork from champagne that opened Tommo and Horan, celebrating their victory.

And yet another attempt to prove that Louis needs "someone more responsible and someone he can trust life", failed. Mark immediately found Johnson, who now sits calmly on a chair near the pool, reading some book.

\- Yeah, that was fun. – Louis grins. - But no. This time I'll prove to him that these people can't look after me properly.

\- What do you mean? – Niall frowns, seeing the friend's face appears so familiar to him a sly grin.

***

\- Let me repeat? – Horan smiling with skepticism, believing the Louis' plan is absolutely absurd.

\- Yeah, please. – Louis is spinning in his leather armchair, Niall sprawled on his bed.

\- We'll go to that club in San Diego and then we run from Johnson and go to the hotel, which you'll book a room in my fucking name? – Niall arched his eyebrows.

\- Yeah, go ahead. – Louis smiles, folding his hands on a breast.

\- Well, then, it's like, Johnson's telling about that to your dad. He drops everything and comes here and then sends Harry to find you? Come on, man, that's bullshit.

Niall snorts incredulously and Louis' smile is growing.

\- No. The fact of the matter is, Nialler. The father won't drop up everything to come. He'll send Harry to find me because he'll have no choice. He will not be able to leave the gathering of the eight barons, so he will send one of his men. But running away from Johnson will piss his off, so he'll send someone who can find me.

\- Someone very smart and someone he can trust you? – The Irishman frowns.

\- Someone who will not stand on ceremony, acting on behalf of my father, someone he will instruct to take me to Guerns.

Louis grins and leans back in his chair, perfectly pleased with himself.

\- O-oh, Guerns. – On the face of the blond appears a smile. – It changes everything, but are you sure he won't bring you back to the villa?

\- No. He will order to go us to the Guerns. Remember the last time I ran away?

\- Yeah, you fucked up. He blocked your card and took your car. You've been riding with a driver for three months and you've could barely leave out of the villa's gate. Want the same?

\- No. – Louis rolls his eyes. – That's was when I got nasty with that dude from Mexico. But the last time I ran away, he sent me to the Guerns. And then I waited there for his arrival and I was forbidden even to leave the mansion.

The place in question is the second Tomlinson family mansion, located near Santa Maria, where Mark spends very little time and where access is allowed only to a limited number of people.

\- Shit. – Niall sighs.

\- Yeah, but Harry will there and... - Louis is beginning to chocking on own fantasies, as suddenly Niall is ruining all his dreams.

\- And nothing. – Horan snorts. – Did you see his face? This guy never smiles.

\- Smiles. – Louis makes a pause. – When he's with my father. And he was smiling at the bitch, who's lived with dad that year. – Louis frowns at the memory of the woman who lived here. Fortunately for him, his father got rid of her instead of marrying her.

\- It was just a courtesy. And you don't have a chance, anyway. If only because you're Tomlinson. - Niall shrugs. – You know Harry won't allow himself to do that.

\- He's not as decent as you think. - Louis shifts his eyebrows, his mood is spoiled.

\- Maybe, but I know for a fact this guy isn't someone who would trade his reputation and your father's trust just to fulfill your whim and fuck you.

They're silent for a while before Niall looks up.

\- Why him, at all?

Louis gets up, throwing an empty glass on the table, imposing gait going to the door.

\- Because I want him and it's a matter of principle, so don't even think about stopping me, Niall.

\- But your plan will fail, as always. You know that! – the guy sits on the bed when Louis slams the door, yelling back:

\- Then, I'll come up with a new one!

***

Harry straightens his perfectly fitting black jacket as he follows Mark along the wall. They are followed by two armed men. His step is quiet but firm. The guy feels confident, even knowing that in this territory he has no power.

Mark goes first, casually putting his hands in the pockets of his gray-blue suit, glasses slightly lowered on his nose. The height of the boss slightly lowers than Harry's, allowing Styles to look even more handsome. The guy raises his head, glancing all with the contemptuous eyes hidden behind black glasses. All these people are petty and only a few are worthy of respect. His wide black trousers fly apart as he turns the corner, continuing to walk on Mark's right. Black-and-white handkerchief tied around the neck and the hat guy doesn't even think to remove.

When they enter the great hall, Henry, one of the guards, asks Harry to raise his hands. Styles takes off his glasses and hangs them on his half-unbuttoned shirt. His tattoo on his chest can be seen from afar, but Harry knows that the looks directed at him from behind the table aren't because of the pattern.

Do you know people whose reputation precedes them? Now, Styles is one of those people.

He had gained Tomlinson's trust three years ago and his respect came a year later and the fear he had caused in people since he had completed the task given to him by Mark.

\- Hey. – Harry grins as Henry runs his hands around his waist, checking for weapons. – Careful, it's Gucci, actually.

Henry swallows nervously and nods, stepping back. Styles lowers his hands and pulls down his jacket, following his boss. Both bodyguards remain outside, the door close and only sixteen people remain in the room.

Harry sits next to Mark, as always, to the man's right. This is one of the most important events that take place every two years. Eight heads of families gather in the "red circle" to discuss important activities.

The atmosphere here is always tense. Harry opens a bottle of water, glancing at the young man, standing next to Enrico, one of the heads.

\- Why's he staring at? – whispering interested the object of Styles' observation, leaning over to his boss.

Enrico frowns, knowing who his assistant is talking about.

\- Turn away and don't look at him. – quickly and roughly cuts off the man, returning the look to the desk.

\- Why?

Clenching his fists, Enrico turns to the restless guy, cutting him in two with his eyes.

\- Do you know who that is? – hisses the man, in response, the boy shakes his head. – That's Harry fucking Styles!

\- I've never heard of him...

A bearded man from behind isn't good chuckles and Enrico talks through his teeth:

\- Harry is ambitious, responsible, and volitional. – a man pauses. – He was at a bar once, running an errand of his boss, Tomlinson. So then, one of those people with whom Styles had negotiated, had sent him. He doesn't like it. - Enrico turns away and takes a sip of water. – And he killed them all. – the man put the glass down and takes one last look at the assistant. – Killed all three of them with a pencil. With the fucking pencil.

Enrico no longer says a word and the guy swallows nervously and looks at Harry. Who's smug smirk as if he knows what they're talking about.

\- Harry. – Mark suddenly leans over to his ear and the grin disappears from his face. Styles instantly becomes serious. – I have a strange feeling.

The brown-haired becomes gloomy, turning to Tomlinson.

\- Everything will pass well. I am sure.

\- No-no. – Mark shakes his head. – It's not about the meeting. You see, Johnson called me this morning.

\- Yes, I remember something wrong? – Harry seemed to instinctively clench his fists, realizing about whom the speech will go.

\- He said Louis and Niall went to San Diego.

\- It's not that surprising. – Harry turns away, not wanting to talk about his boss's son. – They often go somewhere.

\- Yeah, but I just have a bad feeling. Louis didn't call me.

\- Sir. – Harry sighs, wanting to close the topic – he's a big boy. – the brown-haired is straightening the hem of his shirt. – It's time to stop worrying about him.

\- Do you remember yourself at nineteen? – Mark looks at Harry and he smiles.

\- Yeah, it wasn't that long ago. Although is much has changed. But you know, five years ago, I was far more dangerous than your son. If he was me, then you should be worried.

Mark grins and nods, agreeing, and thankfully for Harry, closing the subject.

Styles sighs, because every time Mark starts talking about his son, Harry gets uncomfortable. Yeah, fuck, that's one of the few things in the world that makes Harry nervous.

Not that the guy was unpleasant, not at all. But when he saw in the mirror the reflection of a young man who was spying on him (that was obvious), he felt a little awkward. Yes, he noticed Louis's eyes when they crossed and once even made a stupid mistake by winking at Tomlinson Jr. And now Styles seeks to avoid Louis, fearing, that the can force Harry on far a greater mistake, than simply an innocent wink...

\- So, I'll ask for silence! – Oliver speaks from the other end of the table, bringing Harry into reality. – Let's start the meeting.

Yes, it's time to put out of my head a cute guy with disheveled caramel-colored bangs, blue eyes, and lips that would look good on...

\- Harry?


	2. Two

It was "Noble Experiment" that night club in downtown San Diego where Louis and Niall had arrived this morning. The boys and, of course, Johnson were staying at the "Plaza Hotel", but Tomlinson had other plans.

Niall smiles, relaxed chatting with the bartender and Louis silently twists in the hands of the glass, sip by sip, emptying it to the bottom. Whiskey burns the throat and insides, spilling sweet bliss in the mind. Johnson doesn't take his eyes off him – Louis feels it in his skin. Therefore, for his little plan, he will need a special skill.

\- Stop talking. – Louis pushes Niall in the shoulder, coming closer and putting an empty glass on the counter. – You remember why we're actually here, don't you?

\- You know. – Niall sighs and shakes his head, turning to his friend. – Instead of relaxing and getting high from life, you torture yourself and others. All for what? For the fucking favorite of your dad?

\- First of all. – Louis clenches teeth and fists, trying to hold back. - something I want to do, gives me adrenaline and it is much more than just "relax", he depicts fingers to quotation marks in the air, building pout. – Second, I want to get high and for that, Niall, I have to try to do what I'm going to do. And third. – Louis takes Niall's glass, and in one fell swoop finishing cocktail. – he's not dad's favorite! Now come on.

Tommo slams the empty glass on the bar, turns around and dives into the crowd. Horan sighs and shakes his head, but still jumps off the barstool and dutifully trudges after.

Louis is confident, or rather, that his plan should work. He knows for sure his father won't give up his business to come. And Louis sincerely hopes that he knows his father well enough to be sure that he will send Harry to him.

Tomlinson sees that Johnson is also moving through the crowd, trying not to lose sight of Louis, but then something clicks in his head. Tommo stops right in the middle of the dance floor, causing Niall to crash into him.

\- What the fuck? – perplexed blond, trying to attract to the attention of a friend.

\- We're going back. – Louis' familiar sly smile spreads across his face and Niall knows that nothing good can be expected.

\- Why back? What the hell? What about the plan?

\- Come on, Niall.

They leave the club and Louis lets Johnson take them back to the hotel. Niall stares at him all the way, trying to get an answer. But Louis doesn't know, to be honest, why he decided to change his plan.

When the car stops at the entrance, Louis obediently follows the bodyguard, leading Niall, too.

Louis doesn't need a long time to turn around and grab the gun from behind the guard's back. Who's reacting instantly, but Louis manages to push the shocked Niall aside and expose the gun in front of himself.

\- Are you crazy?!

\- Shut up, Nialler.

\- Your father will utterly be displeased with. – Johnson quietly raises hands, perfectly knowing, that to shoot Louis certainly not will become.

\- For your information, I don't give a shit what you think. – Louis rolls his eyes and points, waving the gun slightly. – Turn around to the wall.

\- You won't even go outside of the room. – Johnson snorts but turns around obediently. – Stop this nonsense.

\- We'll see about that. – Louis grins and a twinkle of excitement lights up in his eyes.

Niall cries out sharply when there was a dull shot.

\- Louis, you're fucking crazy! – yelling blond, covering his face with his hands.

\- Son of a bitch!

But Louis just smiles and lowers the gun when Johnson falls to the floor, clutching at the leg, which was shot under the knee.

\- Calm down, Ni, he's alive.

Niall opens his eyes, looking at the wounded guard on the floor. Louis comes to Johnson and holds out his hand.

\- Give it here. – but he was silent, realizing that his rebellious ward requires a phone, but not going to give it. – Or should I shoot you in the arm?

Johnson burns Louis with the look for another second and then still pulls out a mobile phone, bloodied hand holding out to the guy.

\- No. – Louis shakes his head. – Dial the number.

\- What? – Johnson shifts his eyebrows.

\- Dial the number and wait until I tell you to call.

He turns and throws the gun to Horan, who barely has time to catch it.

\- Damn, Louis, get that shit off me!

\- Keep an eye on him. – Louis winks at the friend and hurries off into the other room, says to Johnson: - and you be obedient.

In the bedroom, Tomlinson quickly grabs the backpack with all the essentials and then returns to Horan, who's continued pointing the gun at Johnson. Bodyguard grimly gimlet eyes of both of them.

\- Now call. – the gun flying to the side. – Say whatever you want. You can even tell him the truth. Maybe this will lessen your punishment for missing me.

\- What are you doing? – a stifled hisses Niall when they go out into the hallway, but Louis suddenly unfolds.

\- Oh, almost forgot. – the guy throws his phone on the floor, near the guard. – I don't need it.

Louis winks at the dumbfounded Niall and pats him on the shoulder and heads for the elevator. Horan can only follow his friend.

***

There was a break in the meeting and Mr. Tomlinson had a conversation with Carter De Stroeh. Harry stands behind the boss, his hands clasped in the lock, trying not to listen to the conversation, but some details still reached his ears. And before he heard the end of their last raid, another conversation caught the young man's attention. A little further away, in a corner of the room, a group of men was talking quietly, occasionally glancing in their direction.

\- Doesn't it bother him that in some circles his assistant has more respect than he does?

\- It's not respect, it's just fear.

Harry raises his chin higher, but he doesn't show any interest. But it's clearly about him.

\- But why doesn't Tomlinson worry about it?

\- Oh, come on. Mark knows all about it. – one of the men chuckles.

\- I don't get it.

\- Oh, really? Tell me, Norty, doesn't everyone in this room know who Styles is working for?

\- Everyone knows he works for Tomlinson.

\- Well, I won't argue. However, you know, this guy...

The sudden call to his boss's phone distracts Harry. Styles frowns slightly when Tomlinson, apologizing, steps aside to answer the phone. And when the emotions on the face of the boss replaced at one point, Harry realizes that something happened. He is immediately at his side, looking anxiously and inquiringly into Mark's pale face. Phone disappears in the pocket.

\- Louis ran away.

Inside assistant something falls, but the face is extremely impassive. He calmly raises his eyes.

\- We've been through this. Haven't you taken action?

\- Yeah, but he's not stupid. – Mark shakes his head. – He left his phone in the room and shot Johnson in the leg!

On this time Harry hard to contain emotions. The corner of her mouth still twitching defiantly up.

\- He's growing up.

\- Yes and becomes a problem. – Mark sighs, on his face, unlike the assistant, there's no shadow of a smile.

\- Want to leave? – Harry raises a questioning eyebrow, looking at Tomlinson, which thoughtfully rubs his glasses.

\- No. No, I can't, you know.

\- Send Caleb.

\- Useless. Louis is too cunning. – Mark looks up at his assistant and... Oh, no, not that.

\- Sir, I...

But Harry didn't even manage to open his mouth.

\- I know it's not your problem, Harry. But please, while I'm here, I can only rely on you.

\- But, sir, you need me here... - trying to argue Harry, in advance knowing, that this dispute he lost.

\- No, Harry, please. This isn't even an order. This is my personal request.

Harry rubs his nose with a sigh, cursing the restless Louis, this day and the fact that he has no right to refuse.

\- You want me to find him?

\- Yes. – Mark nods. – He's in San Diego and I'm just sure it won't take you long.

\- You want me to take him to the villa?

\- No. – Mark shakes his head.

\- Guerns? – Styles frowns.

\- And listen, Harry, since you're going to be on that side, I want to ask you to do something else.

Styles raises his head, waiting for further instructions.

***

\- Shit, Louis! I don't want to be sent back to Ireland because of you, fuck!

\- Did I tell you that when you're angry, it makes me laugh?

Tomlinson sits on the windowsill in their room, which he booked in Horan's name. They had spent the night here, but in the morning Niall had decided to throw a tantrum.

\- You know what? This is the last time I agreed to your adventure. – the blond throws the pillow aside and gets out of bed. - I also hope your fucking plan fails and Mark doesn't send Harry for us!

But Louis only snorts and turns to the window.

\- It'll be Styles, I bet.

\- Never mind. Even if he does, I'll just go ahead and tell him it's all for he's to fuck you! I'll look at your face then.

Louis turns his head so abruptly that his neck seems to snap, but when he's about to yell, Niall rapidly disappears behind the bathroom door.

***

Harry purposefully crosses the room without saying a word to anyone. The fourteen members of the assembly and the guards watched in astonishment as the assistant's leaving Mr. Tomlinson alone. The doors close behind the guy and everyone in the room knows if Styles left Mark right now, there's only one reason – he got a particularly important task.

***

Tomlinson's private jet lands outside the city at seven o'clock sharp.

\- Landed, sir.

Harry nods, rubs his sleepy eyes and finds the phone. The suit had long since been removed and hung nearly on a hanger at the rear of the plane, while Harry was dressed in unpretentious black jeans and white short-sleeved shirt. The buttons were only half-buttoned, as they always were.

Wearing sunglasses and slugging over his shoulder bag, Harry gives the order to pilot to return back and himself descends the ladder to the waiting for him white Mercedes-Benz 230SL 1966.

\- Good to see you, Mr. Styles. – the dark-skinned man smiles and Harry nods good-naturedly.

\- How are you, Murphy?

\- Good, sir, thank you. – Murphy nods and tosses the keys to the guy.

Styles tosses his bag into the passenger seat, gets into the driver's seat and slams the door. Putting the key in the ignition, he takes the gun out of his bag and puts it in the glove compartment. Leaving the gate, Styles enters the address of the hotel in the GPS-navigator, where according to the plan Johnson should wait for him and where begins his journey through the city.

Harry just hopes Louis isn't stupid enough to hide somewhere nearby. He didn't care, though.

Yeah, Louis threw away the phone and it's impossible to track him with a tracker. But Harry also has secrets and some of them even Mark should not know.


	3. Three

Niall hasn’t spoken to Tommo since he drowned the blond phone in the toilet. Horan even tried to punch him, because the anger of guy wasn’t having a limit. It wan then that he blurted out to Louis that his plan was a complete mess and made no sense at all.

Now, as he lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, Tommo thought about what his friend had said. Yeah, it did seem pointless. They ran away without phones and left no chance for Louis’ father to find them in the big city. And even if it was Harry who went to look for them (Louis had no doubt about that), it could take about three days. So by 6:00 pm, Tomlinson had begun to think of going back to the hotel to Johnson in hope that Harry would take them to Guerns instead of the villa. And even though Louis was 98% sure he knew his father well enough, the remaining 2% made him nervous. However, before getting up and walking to reconcile with Niall, Louis turns on his side and without noticing it, falls asleep.

***

The door opens quietly, almost noiselessly. Slightly worn ankle boots with a barely audible creak, tread on expensive flooring. Harry walks into the living room, dropping his bag on the sofa. After looking around, the guy goes to the double doors of one of the bedrooms of the large suite and opens them.

Johnson jumps up in bed, noticing the painfully familiar silhouette on the doorstep.

\- Finally. – he exhales, knowing who is standing in front of him.

With a cold look around the room, Harry silently turns around with the same impenetrable face and leaves the bedroom. Johnson sighs and stands up, trying not to press his injured leg.

When the man walks into the living room, Harry is sitting on the couch, looking at something on his phone.

\- It took you a long time. – Johnson clenches his fists a little excitedly.

The assistant boss slowly looks up at the newcomer, looks him in the eye for a few seconds and just as silently turns away. Johnson’s breath catches in his chest, but he manages to get a few words out.

\- I mean, it depends on the plane, of course… - he gestures nervously, then sighs and sits down on the edge of the sofa. – Here it is if you need it. – Johnson holds out a black iPhone,

\- I don’t need it. – Styles says, knowing whose it is.

\- How will you find him?

\- There’s none of your business.

\- But it’s impossible – Johnson sighs and Harry grinning again drew to him his glance.

Johnson is absolutely certain that there is nothing good in that grin.

\- I have my methods.

With that, Harry gets up from the couch and slings his bag over his shoulder.

\- What do I do now?

Styles pauses in the doorway.

\- Find a new job. – he smiles out of the corner of his mouth, but it’d not a genuine smile. – Just sit here and wait. I’ll be back when I find them.

Johnson nods sadly and Harry leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. Styles quickly runs down the stairs to the parking lot and is greeted by a car horn. The guy throws the bag back, unlocks the screen and enters the program, pressing his finger to the display to scan the fingerprint.

**“Identity confirmed: Harry Styles. Signed”**

The program greets him, he presses a few more buttons and selects a list.

**Mark Tomlinson**

**Louis Tomlinson**

**Gemma Styles**

He skips all objects and clicks on **select**:

Search by phone

Search by personal installations

Harry smiles at his own thoughts, then hammers his own text into the line:

**l.tomlinson: personal request**

White download circle makes one revolution and then pops up a window:

**“Search object?”**

Harry presses **“Yes”** and leans his head back, closing his eyes.

Harry had always been quite provident. Sometimes even more than Mark. No one knew, however, that Styles had something special in-store. Of course, Louis had no idea, but it was better for him. And if Harry did something to him about eight months ago, no one needs to know about it.

The familiar signal of the completed search has broken the silence in the salon of the car and the man opened his eyes. The screen showed a black-and-white map of San-Diego and Harry grinned when he saw a flashing red light half an hour away. The guy drives the address into the GPS-Navigator and exits the program, then starts the car, leaving the parking lot.

***

Louis orders his second cocktail and Niall spills it in the second time.

\- Dude, what the fuck? – Louis rolls his eyes.

\- Sorry, Tommo, I’m sorry. – Niall smiles drunkenly at thirty-two, putting his hand on Louis’ shoulder. – You know, I forgive you.

\- Well, if so. – Louis snorts and conciliatory hit his friend with the fist on his fist. – Hey, give me another one!

The bartender nods and Niall shoves Louis on the shoulder.

\- Do you think we have enough money for three days?

\- Well, we managed to withdraw from the card. So. – Louis shrugs, leaving the sentence unfinished as the bartender puts the Blue Lagoon in front of him.

Tomlinson smiles sweetly and makes a few demonstrations of large gulps, forcing the guy behind the counter, surprised to blink their eyes.

\- So, I went dancing. – Niall holds up his hands, palms up, knowing how this is going to end. So he prefers to leave Louis before he starts flirting ungodly.

\- Aha. – Louis doesn’t even look at his friend, puts down his glass and sprawls on the bar, undressing the bartender with his eyes to the deafening music.

Niall is hanging around some redheaded girl and even though he doesn’t like redheads much, he likes the way she dances. So he allows himself to move closer to her, his arm around her waist. Thus, he completely loses Louis from view.

The casual conversation with the bartender starts to get out of control when a man sinks into a chair next to Louis, causing the bartender to smile sheepishly and with Louis a good evening. Tomlinson curses furiously to himself before turning to the culprit of his failed affair. But when Tommo sees the guy sitting next to him, all resentment disappears and the sadness of losing the bartender is forgotten.

\- Oh, hey. – the guy blossoms into a smile, looking at the man, who turns to face him.

\- Sorry?

\- You know, this bartender wanted to give me a free drink, so I thought you wanted to buy me a drink? – Louis licked his lips impudently, shifting in his chair and drawing the stranger’s attention.

\- What exactly can I treat you? – the brunet grins, giving Louis an ambiguous glance.

\- What could you offer me? – Tomlinson runs his eyes over the muscles on the interlocutor’s arms. 

In fact, he doesn’t quite understand how things happen next, but his tongue suddenly finds itself in someone else’s mouth and he is standing in the toilet, pressed against the wall by the body of a new acquaintance. He notices his reflection in the mirror. And what he sees there, he likes: a wide naked back of the man closes almost all of Louis his buttocks are in the hands of this big man. His head is slightly tilted and for a moment Louis thinks it would be nice to imagine someone else in the man’s place. He closes his eyes, remembering Harry standing in the bathroom at the villa. A towel hangs from his hips, exposing his hip bones, revealing a seductive view of his powerful back and chest. Oh yeah, Louis remembers that chest and those arms, covered with a light tan and dozens of tattoos.

Louis wasn’t a big fan of tattoos, but Harry was a damn work of art. The young man wanted to would to know, that means each of them. So far, Louis knew the story of only one tattoo on the guy’s right shoulder.

A snake. The king cobra, to be precise, is a symbol of the Tomlinson’s family, everyone in the cartel has that one. Louis knew that when he was twenty he would have to do that one too – it was a tradition. And even if Louis likes to go against many rules of his father, that one he’s won’t break.

He opens his eyes when he suddenly realizes that there is something else in his mouth beside his tongue… Louis pulls away, meeting the bleary gaze of a guy whose face he can no longer recognize. And when Louis realizes that a tiny pill has just dissolved under his tongue, he puts out his hands in an attempt to push the man away.

\- What the fuck?!

\- Hey, relax. - he pulls his hands behind his back, pressing him against the wall. – It’ll just boost your buzz.

\- Fuck. – tongue-tied, eyes uncontrolled roll, but my head begins to throb the blood. – Off…

\- Sh-sh. – the man shuts him up with a kiss, while Louis struggles to resist.

\- Get off. – Louis growled, trying to free the cotton arms, realizing that his jeans now will be unbuttoned. – Get your hands off me!

\- Oh, come on, you wanted to.

The harsh voice cuts the ear, in the eyes of double. Tommo breathes heavily through his nose, trying to ward off panic. But when the guy’s insistent hand dives under the belt of his pants, there is a thud and a deafening scream right in Louis’s ear.

Tommo opens his eyes with an effort and realizes that his breathing has become easier, that there is no one else near him. He struggles to make out anything and finally, his gaze falls on the guy on the floor, clutching his bloody hand, and writhing in pain.

Louis looks up and his heart skips a beat as Harry puts the gun behind his back and Niall stands behind him, looking worried. Tomlinson can barely think, his legs no longer support him and he begins to slide down the wall as Styles steps over the man on the floor and manages to catch him.

Consciousness rapidly leaves Louis, but in his head still heard echoes of a scream over-ear.

\- What the fuck! What were you thinking?!

And Louis wants to say “about you”, but he just nuzzles his shoulder. And when he finally loses consciousness, a gleam of a victorious smile flickers across his face.

***

\- Are you got me?

\- Yeah.

\- And don’t even try to do something wrong.

Louis opens his eyes through the force, hearing of two familiar voices and winces as the sunlight cuts mercilessly into his eyes.

\- Just be a good boy if you don’t want to go back to fucking Ireland and forget all about Mr. Tomlinson’s help.

Louis literally rolls out of bed and is immediately hit by a torrent of boiling lava in the form of awareness of what has happened.

It’s definitely Harry’s voice. And they’re in the fucking suite he and Niall escaped from twenty-four hours ago. He’s not at the club anymore and… Oh, shit. He doesn’t want to remember how the night ended, but the thought that he right gave him strength.

He was right – Harry is here. Louis can’t believe it, really. So when he cautiously enters the living room, his breathing stops for a moment.

Harry and Niall turn their heads at the same time, and Louis sees out of the corner of his eyes, Johnson sitting on the sofa. For a moment he is ashamed when he sees the bandaged leg of the bodyguard. But then he remembers Harry and finally finds the strength to meet his eyes, but… Nothing happens. Styles is turning away and going to the door, passing Niall.

\- You have five minutes. – he says harshly to no one, and then the door closes, leaving Louis in completely shock.

That wasn’t what he had expected. His gaze turns to Niall, who shakes his head, which completely baffles Louis.

\- Come on. – Niall drags Louis with him into the bedroom.

\- What’s going on?

\- It’s all over, Lou. – sighs Horan. – Johnson and I are going back to the villa. Styles said the plane would arrive tomorrow morning.

\- What? What the hell. – Louis’ heart starts beating a little faster because it wasn’t in his plans at all. – What about me?

\- And you have five minutes to recover and go downstairs. – Harry is waiting for you in the car.

Louis is silent for a moment, they look up.

\- So, I’m not going to the villa?

\- No.

One word and Louis explodes inside. It’s much better than he expected. It would be just the two of them. It was better than anything he could imagine!

On the face of the guy spreads uncontrollably smile, but Niall snorts.

\- He’s angry, very angry. – Niall shrugs. – And you know, what happened at the club only made it worse. I was so fucking scared!

\- I don’t want to talk about it. – Louis turns away immediately, glancing out the window. – I don’t care about his mood. I got what I wanted.

\- I wouldn’t be happy ahead of time, Tommo. – Niall sighs and reaches for his friend, hugging him.

\- Thank you for being with me, Nialler. I owe you one.

Tomlinson smiles and leaves, casting a quick glance at Johnson, who still doesn’t dare say anything.

***

Harry clenches his hands on the steering wheel, fighting the urge to smash something, preferably all around. What had happened at the club that night had thrown him off balance. And he is wildly glad that he restrained himself from shooting that guy in his bastard’s head instead of his arm. In memory again flashes the picture: Louis is pressed against the wall, his eyes completely deranged, his bangs disheveled, trying to push his failed suitor away.

\- Fuck! – Harry slams his palm against the panel, biting into the bruised spot.

He needed to concentrate but Mark’s son wasn’t helping. To be honest, Harry has no idea how he will be able to complete the task, being with Louis.

\- It’s just the road… - Styles exhales, trying to calm himself, but the sound of the door opening makes his eyes snap open.

Louis slumps into the passenger seat next to him, not even bothering to look at him. Well, Harry wasn’t going to pay any attention to that. Louis is just a grown-up kid who got carried away.

Brown-haired silently starts the engine, chewing gum, Louis the same sighs.

\- So? – Tomlinson folds his arms, looking so confident.

And Harry likes it. More than that, he wants to see his confidence crumble. Styles bites his cheek in anticipation, remaining silent. Louis gives up and asks:

\- We’re not going to the villa?

\- Niall told you everything. - The brown-haired man’s voice is cold as usual, but Louis is stubborn.

\- I suppose we’re going to Gurns?

And that’s when Harry gets his star moment. He allows himself a cheeky smile and, anticipating how the little world of dreams of a teenager will shatter into a thousand pieces, says:

\- No, we’re not going to Gurns.


	4. Four

\- Excuse me, I didn’t hear you, I guess. – Louis blinks several times, staring at Harry, whose hands are resting peacefully on the steering wheel and his eyes are fixed on the road. – Did you say “no”?

\- You heard it right. – There’s no emotion on Harry’s face, while Louis is about to burst with rage and bewilderment.

\- What the hell?

\- Fasten your seatbelt. – Harry casts a glance at Louis and then on the belt.

Tomlinson is furious. Can he hit him now? He looks down at the guy’s torso, trying to see if he’s strapped in. His gaze lingers for a moment on the bare part of her chest and then returns to his shoulders.

\- You’re not wearing your seatbelt. – Tommo crossing his arms and turning away.

\- You don’t have to worry about that. – Harry says, noticing that Louis is pouting and not going to react. Damn, he’s such a kid…

But whatever he was, Harry didn’t like not being listened to. Styles slows down dramatically, turning to the side, and Louis barely manages to grab the door.

Tommo looks up, startled, and leans back, when Styles whirls around and rolls over Louis, pulling out the belt. At this point, the guy’s heart probably stops beating. He opens his mouth, not even trying to breathe. Harry had never been so close to him before and now his face was inches away. But all the magic of the moment fades as Styles pulls away and then roughly pulls on the belt, buckling his passenger in. And while Louis tries to get his pulse to return to normal, the brown-haired man leans almost to his face, squeezing out a caustic tone:

\- I told you to buckle up. – and he starts the car again, pulling out onto the road. – I suppose you do have a hearing problem.

But Louis doesn’t give a damn about those snarky remarks, because Harry was just a fucking inch away from his face. The rest isn’t so important.

***

No one speaks for another hour. It’s a little hard for Louis to sit in silence, but he’s really afraid to open his mouth. In his mind, this trip seemed to him much less stressful than it turned out to be in reality. Harry’s attention is entirely confined to the road, occasionally he picks up speed, circling the cars. Questions swarm through the boy’s mind, but he doesn’t know whether to ask them. Need the case.

This case turns up when the arrow on the panel shows that there is not much gasoline left. Louis flinches when Styles tightens his grip on the steering wheel, making his fingers turn white.

\- Fucking idiots. – the guy hisses. – Couldn’t they have checked the tank?

But Louis doesn’t listen to what the green-eyed driver is saying. His gaze is riveted on the protruding veins on the back of his hand, on the knuckles that grip the steering wheel with confidence, apparently in an attempt to contain his anger. Tomlinson runs his tongue over his lip without blinking. And in his anybody already request puzzle from various the images, where Harry could use their fingers and so same compress them, and still…

\- Shut your mouth.

Louis blinks twice before looking up in surprise. He sees Harry’s grin and only then realizes that he has bees shamelessly staring and has been caught. He immediately slams his mouth shut and turns to the window, not wanting to meet Harry’s eyes after his failure. Styles just shakes his head and bites the tip of his finger, resting his elbow on the window.

Louis comes to life as Harry turns into a lonely gas station to the right of the freeway. Tomlinson begins to fidget in his seat: his legs are already quite numb, and he has no idea how far they still have to go. So when Harry stops the car, Louis looks at his hopefully.

\- Full tank. – Styles says to the employee.

Louis rolls his eyes when the brown-haired man slams the door and flinches when there’s a knock at the window on his side. Harry already managed to put on his glasses and go outside.

\- You can stand in the fresh air, or you can come with me, or you can continue sitting here.

\- I’ll come with you. – Louis snorts and slams the door, stumbling after the man.

Harry is paying for gas and picking up a couple of packs of peppermint gum when Louis suddenly appears, putting a bottle of coke and a packet of potato chips on the counter. Styles raises one eyebrow at him expectantly, but Louis walks out of the shop without a word.

\- Should I scan it? – the cashier girl asks, bored until Harry finally takes his eyes off the boy’s retreating and turns his head to look at her.

\- Yeah. – he opens his wallet and takes out a bill. – Keep the change.

Taking the package, Harry leaves the store, followed by a surprised look from the girl.

\- You could discuss it with me. – Harry puts his hand in his pocket, while Louis closes the coke.

\- Now I need permission to buy a soda? – Louis doesn’t even bother to look at him, but Harry is fine with that.

\- Actually, I bought you a soda, and you could at least say thank you. – Harry says his tone perfectly calm.

\- Thank you. – Louis snorts no trace of gratitude in his voice, just sarcasm.

\- I don’t need your favors.

And that’s when Louis turns around with a furious face because he wants to hit Harry right now right on his smug face. But brown-haired only throws in his mouth chewing gum and goes to the employee, refueling their car. A quiet conversation ensues, Harry nods and the boy goes away.

Louis asks a question before Harry opens the door.

\- How did you find me?

Styles’ hand rests on the doorknob for a moment, and he looks up, slowly, to see Louis, completely at ease, pretending he’s not interested in getting an answer. (They both know that’s not the case.)

\- What difference? – Harry looks away and takes a bottle of water out of the car to rinse his hands.

Louis throws his purchases into the backseat, then slams the door and walks around the car. He shoves his hands in his pockets, watching Harry wash his hands.

\- Answer me. I threw the phone away. How did you find me?

Styles continues to ignore him, casting furtive glances. He puts the bottle back and wipes his hands on the towel while Louis watches the man’s rings glisten in the sun.

\- Let’s just say I don’t need a phone to find you. – Harry grins (again, fuck, and Louis freaks out) and casually tosses the towel after the bottle.

\- What do you want? – Louis takes a step toward him, folding his arms and biting the inside of the cheek.

Harry likes this game, although its rules are simple. But the man isn’t going to play it. Just a little… tease. He takes the same step forward, approaching Louis. And the last one absolutely not expected it.

\- I can find you anywhere in the world if I want to. So there’s no sense for you to run away again if the thought comes to you.

\- I know what a bluff is, Harry.

Louis grins, and, hell, this really seems like the first time Tomlinson has called him by his first name. Knowing that makes his fingers prickle a little, but it’s a pretty good feeling.

\- We don’t play poker here. – Styles is about to open the door and the look on his face suggests that the conversation is over. But Louis isn’t satisfied.

He grabs Harry by the hem of his shirt, tugging at it so that the man’s sides are exposed, and Louis sees a piece of the tattoo. He pauses for only a second, but it’s enough to make him lose his guard. Harry whirls around, pushing Louis toward the car, and presses his forearm to the boy’s throat. Tomlinson opens his eyes, only now realizing the position he is in. He grabs someone else’s hand in an attempt to push it away, but it’s useless.

\- Never. Dare. Touch. Me. – words are spoken clearly and with pauses from them colds the skin. – Got it?

Louis swallows but doesn’t answer.

\- Since you’re so interested, I want you to know there’s a filling in your fucking tooth. And there’s a chip. – Harry looks him straight in the eyes, and Louis wants to relax and fall, but he keeps standing. – And if you want to pull it out, you’ll have to pull your teeth out one by one to find the tracker. And from now on, be so kind, as not to ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to.

He lets go of the boy’s throat and walks away, but Louis is furious.

\- My father would have told me!

Harry stops, and then slowly turns his head, staying his back to him.

\- And who said that your father knows about this?

Louis opens his mouth indignantly, thousands of images flash through his mind, until only one remains: a little less than a year ago, a dentist examined all his teeth. And he thought he saw Harry in that building, even though he was supposed to be with Louis’ father that day. The Louis thought he was mistaken.

_\- Yes, that’s Mr. Tomlinson’s order._

_\- I would have received it in person._

_\- My word is not enough for you? – Harry raises his head with a menacing look._

_\- This is his son, I must be sure._

_\- Look, Doc. – Harry takes an envelope and a small packet from his back pocket. – You know that everything we do is for his safety. _

_The dentist looks at the envelope hesitantly and then looks at Styles._

_\- Mark doesn’t know that, does he?_

_\- There is some things ignorance of which makes sleep more peaceful. – Harry says with a faint smile, but it’s completely false._

_The doctor sight and takes the envelope along with the bag containing the chip._

_\- You’re right._

_\- Make sure everything is as it should be._

_\- Don’t worry. – the doctor says, turning back to the office. – It will remain our secret._

\- You're an asshole, how dare you! – filled with anger, Louis rushes forward and swings.

Who lets Harry do this to him?

But a second before the seemingly inevitable contact of the fist with the handsome face of the brown-haired man, Harry intercepts the boy’s hand, knocking his leg and sharply turning his back to him. Louis lets out a stifled sigh as Harry pushes him hard and presses his chest against the car. Louis’ cheek is painfully pressed against the roof and he feels the man’s knee between his thighs, forgetting to breathe. His hand is wrung, and a quiet voice speaks directly into his ear:

\- If you do that again, you’ll be very. – he breathed, and the skin of Louis’ neck crawled. – Very sorry.

Louis doesn’t say a word when Harry lets him go.

\- Now get in the car and buckle up. – Harry says, opening the door and settling into the driver’s seat.

Louis has no choice but to obey. After making sure that Louis’ seat belt is fastened, Harry starts the car and the last thing he says before leaving the parking lot:

\- Clever boy.

***

\- Will we stop in Los Angeles?

Louis speaks for the first time in half an hour, when they are only twenty minutes away from L.A.

\- Why?

\- Where are we going? – Louis ignores the man’s harsh tone. – You said we weren’t going to Gurns, but this road is right up to Santa Monica.

\- We’re going to a place that’s that way. And what did I tell you about the questions? – Harry glance at the boy, who sighs.

\- Stop being such an asshole. Can’t you ever be normal?

\- You don’t know me to talk about when I should be normal.

This is a bit of a blow to Louis’ ego, but he just rubs his tired eyes and decided that he can still argue to get his own.

\- You can never think of anything else but work.

\- You don’t know what I’m thinking, like right now.

\- Come on. – Louis snorts and turns half around to face him. – Surprise me.

\- You want to know what I’m thinking about? - Harry raises one hand to brush his hair back from his face and returns it to the steering wheel.

\- Yeah.

\- I wonder if there’s any tape in the trunks to put over your mouth.

Tomlinson is silent for a second before biting his lip, hiding a smile.

\- You like being rude?

Harry slowly turns his head and meets the boy’s blue eyes, but the boy turns away with a triumphant smile on his face.

Hell, he hadn’t won yet.

\- Yes, if there’s someone very. – he pauses a little. – Naughty.

Louis smiles, Yeah, fuck, he can’t help it, because whatever it is, Harry is starting to play by his rules.

\- If we stop in town for just an hour and go to a bar. – Louis turns his head, licking his lips. – I promise that for the rest of the way I will be a very obedient boy.

His interlocutor doesn’t answer, but Louis smiles, even more, when he sees the other man’s legs come together. Tommo is ready to cry out for joy because of he… turns him on?

Styles continues to remain silent, but when the fork begins, he turns and five minutes later Louis looks out at the huge green banner. It seems that someone still has a weak spot.

“Welcome to Los Angeles”


End file.
